Tetangga
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Ichima Aria, 26 tahun, mengaku stress punya tetangga semodel Yuuma dan Luka. #YuukaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day3


Ichima Aria, 26 tahun, mengaku stress punya tetangga semodel Yuuma dan Luka.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **"Tetangga"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Megurine Luka (c) Crypton Future Media**

 **IA (c) 1st Place**

 **VY2/Yuuma : Bplast Ltd.**

 **For #YuukaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day3**

 **Happy Reading!~**

* * *

Ichima Aria adalah manager muda di sebuah bengkel mobil yang baru dibuka di kota Yamaha. Gadis berusia 26 tahun ini juga baru terhitung dua tahun tinggal di kota Yamaha, merantau jauh-jauh dari Nagano demi pekerjaan. Tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah rumah dua kamar di perumahan kecil tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Masih dicicil, Aria tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan di sana lagipula.

Perumahan itu cukup ramai. Setiap pagi ada segerombol ibu-ibu yang pergi dan pulang—entah dari pasar atau dari taman kanak-kanak terdekat. Ibu-ibu yang kebanyakan sudah setengah baya dan beberapa ibu muda bahkan masih lajang seperti Aria adalah tipe-tipe tetangga yang riang dan bersahabat. Di siang hari, perumahan itu cukup sepi karena sebagian warga pindah domisili ke kota untuk bekerja atau bersekolah. Dan menjelang malam, perumahan itu ramai sebentar sebelum berubah total menjadi sepi di malam hari.

Tetapi seindah apapun lingkungan tempat tinggal Aria yang baru, ada sepasang anak tetangga yang menyebabkan migrain tiap kali keduanya berjumpa.

Dari jauh keduanya mirip seperti adik dan kakak. Tingkah keduanya kalau sedang waras tak ada ubahnya macam pasangan muda yang baru dimabuk cinta. Tak jarang Aria iri melihat keduanya—kapan coba Aria bisa bermesraan dengan lelaki idaman hati setelah 26 tahun menjabat sebagai jomblo lapuk tak laku-laku?

Oh, jangan tanya kalau keduanya sedang dilanda konflik. Alih-alih bermusuhan keduanya tak jarang menjadikan Aria sebagai sarang curhat. Tak segan-segan satu dari antara mereka dengan akan menggedor pintu Aria saat baru saja pulang dari bengkel. Mereka akan memasang wajah senelangsa-nelangsanya, membuat Aria luluh dan mengizinkan salah satu dari mereka yang menuntut butuh curhat lalu menawarkan mereka jus atau cokelat panas untuk mendinginkan kepala sebelum bercerita. Duh, anak muda memang sulit dipahami—eh, memang Aria setua apa, sih?

Tetangga-tetangga super Aria itu bernama Yuuma dan Luka. Rumah keduanya juga mengapit rumah kecil yang dicicil Aria. Keduanya punya rambut merah jambu—yang perempuan lebih pekat dan yang lelaki lebih pucat. Warnanya betulan pink, seperti blush-on yang sering dikenakan Aria, bukan hasil tangan-tangan terlatih tukang salon atau ulah tangan usil mereka yang ingin terlihat gaul. Umur keduanya nyaris sama, Luka lebih muda delapan bulan dengan Yuuma. Yuuma punya mata sehijau rerumputan dan mata milik Luka mencitrakan warna lautan. Menurut cerita dari mulut masing-masing, keduanya sudah berteman sejak masih merangkak—melakukan semua tahap tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama.

 _Romantis_ _sekali_ , pikir Luka saat keduanya mampir ke rumah Luka membawakan roti dan kue dari toko milik orang tua mereka masing-masing dan mengenalkan diri—menyatakan diri kalau mereka berasal dari keluarga berbeda dan hanya berstatuskan teman. Meski Yuuma punya tingkah konyol yang berbanding terbalik dengan Luka (yang kadang-kadang) berpendirian dewasa dengan wajah stoicnya, keduanya begitu sinergis di mata Aria: saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing dan menyempurnakan kelebihan masing-masing. Pokoknya **romantis**. Titik.

Tapi seromantis-romantisnya mereka, tetap saja tingkah rusuh Yuuma dan Luka lebih dominan. Apalagi saat keduanya akan menghadapi ujian atau sebuah acara bersama-sama.

Salah satu yang Aria ingat adalah saat keduanya akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester satu setengah yang lalu. Masih dengan sifat-sifat ababilnya, Yuuma dan Luka terkadang pulang sambil saling mendorong dan menjegal, mengejek dan menghina nilai yang paling kecil di antara mereka. Tak segan Luka mendorong Yuuma ke parit terdekat, menyebabkan kaki pemuda jangkung yang sering diibaratkan Aria dengan tiang masuk ke parit. Tak sungkan pula Yuuma mendorong gadis itu saat berjalan sendirian. Pokoknya mereka berdua lebih mirip kucing dan anjing ketimbang merpati jatuh cinta.

Aria baru saja selesai berpakaian sehabis mandi saat ketukan kecil di pintu depan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi yang baru saja ditontonnya. Tanpa ragu Aria segera membukakan pintu, lupa kalau masih ada handuk di atas kepalanya.

"Hai, Aria-nee," sapa Luka, tangannya terangkat menunjukkan sekantung roti melon favorit Aria. Mata Aria berbinar-binar, tetangganya bermarga Megurine ini sangat tahu favoritnya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu!" Aria membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Luka masuk.

Luka mengganti sendal yang dipakainya dengan sendal rumah milik Aria. Aria memimpin jalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyuruh Luka duduk sesampainya di sana selagi ia akan membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Luka- _chan_ punya masalah lagi dengan Yuuma- _kun?"_ tanya Aria dari dapur.

"Tidak, kok," sahut Luka sembari membulak-balik halaman majalah yang tergeletak di meja Aria. "Memang Aria-nee tidak tahu kalau Yuuma-kun sedang di luar kota seminggu ini?"

Aria mengantar teh bikinannya saat ia dengan santai menjawab, "Kalian, kan, bisa bertengkar jarak jauh, hahaha!"

Dan Aria tercengang. Melihat ada rona merah jambu di pipi gadis yang biasa mengomel-omel saat Yuuma berulah itu, membuat Aria menciptakan sebuah spekulasi tak berdasar: kalau Aria dan Yuuma ada apa-apa di belakang mata masyarakat—atau bahkan mata orangtua mereka sendiri.

"Ya ampun, Aria-nee!"

Aria tergelak dan duduk di Luka dengan alis terangkat penuh makna. "Jadi, ada apa? Kamu nggak akan kemari tanpa masalah, bukan?"

Luka merengut dan mendengus pelan, "Aria-nee berbicara seolah-olah aku ini tukang bawa masalah."

"Bukan, kok." Aria menggeleng. "Cuma aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalian berdua datang ke rumahku tanpa masalah."

Luka tertohok hingga terbatuk-batuk, tersedak ludaknya sendiri.

"Jadi?"

"Kak Aria menuntut, nih?"

"Penasaran juga, ehe." Aria nyengir kuda. "Kangen sama Yuuma-kun, ya?"

Aria melihatnya lagi, ketika warna merah jambu mendominasi wajah gadis cantik bermarga Megurine itu. Aria tersenyum simpul. Spekulasinya tidak mungkin salah, bukan?

"Eh, jadi betulan kangen, nih?"

"Hih."—Denial.

Aria terkikik. Rasanya lucu bisa menggodai Luka.

"Jadiiii, kamu memang kangen kan?"

"Pokoknya, aku ke sini mau menelepon Yuuma. Aku nggak bisa dapat privasi dimana-mana," aku Luka. Wajahnya merah sempurna hingga ke cuping-cuping telinganya. "Boleh, kan, aku pinjam kamar mandi Aria-nee? Serius, aku butuh privasi."

Aria mengangguk. Diambilnya cangkir teh yang masih hangat, bersikap seolah ia tak peduli sama sekali.

Luka berjalan menuju kamar mandi Aria yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Terdengar bunyi klik dari pintunya, tanda dikunci.

Aria mencoba mencuri dengar dari sofanya. Sayang, Luka benar-benar menjaga rahasia percakapannya.

Bukan berarti, Aria kehabisan akal. Rasa penasarannya harus terpuaskan. Hubungan antara Luka dan Yuuma harus dipastikannya. Maka, Aria mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi sembari menahan diri untuk tak terkikik-kikik. Ditempelnya telinga pada daun pintu tertutup.

"—Apa kau masih lama pulang?"

Mata Aria membulat. Tak menyangka kalau seorang Luka benar-benar akan bertanya seperti itu pada _**tetangga**_ nya.

"Cepatlah. Kalau sudah selesai urusanmu di sana cepat kembali. Aku nggak mau sesi belajar sebelum ujian kita bertambah panjang gara-gara kau lama kembali."

Ada hening sesaat sebelum terdengar Luka memekik, "HEH, AKU NGGAK KANGEN SAMAMU KOK! GEER, IH!"

Aria menggigit bibir, masih punya kuasa untuk menahan diri untuk tak tertawa-tawa.

Duh, duh, Luka banyak sekali bohongnya, ya?

"APA?!" Luka memekik lagi. "Iya, deh! Aku kangen! Puas?! Cepat kembali, Bodoh!"

Buru-buru Aria kembali melompat ke atas sofa. Gawat juga kalau misalnya Luka mendapatinya baru saja mencuri dengar seperti tadi.

Tak lama, Luka keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Terima kasih untuk kamar mandinya Aria-nee," kata Luka. Aria mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Arisa-nee nggak dengar apapun, kan?"

Aria menggeleng. Luka mengehela napas lega setelahnya.

"Jadi, kau betulan kangen dengan Yuuma-kun ya?"

Luka melotot. "APA?! ARIA-NEE SERIUS, DEH! AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN KANGEN SAMA DIA!"

Aria menggaruk kepalanya stress. Duh, kapan sih mereka bisa jujur dan mengakui kalau mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar tetangga?

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **Entri keduaku untuk #YuukaWeek! Yeayy, kesampean jugaaaa!**


End file.
